Home entertainment systems, including television and media centers, are converging with the Internet and providing access to a large number of available sources of content, such as video, movies, TV programs, music, etc. This expansion in the number of available sources necessitates a new strategy for navigating a media interface associated with such systems and making content recommendations and selections.
The large number of possible content sources creates an interface challenge that has not yet been successfully solved in the field of home media entertainment. This challenge involves successfully presenting users with a large number of elements (programs, sources, etc.) without the need to tediously navigate through multiple display pages or hierarchies of content.
Further, most existing search paradigms make an assumption that the user knows what they are looking for when they start, whereas often, a mechanism to allow a process of discovery and cross linkage is more desirable or appropriate.
One approach for allowing a process of discovery and cross linkage is the tracking a user's viewing/purchasing habits over a period of time. However, tracking user's viewing/purchasing habits over a long time period to generate relevant recommendations also has the drawback of being time consuming.
The present disclosure is directed towards overcoming these drawbacks.